


A Devils Contract

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Blood Pacts, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Magic, Ravens, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of lost memories with a bit of magic in the ordinary world.</p><p>David Clark helps create a blood pact, unknowingly.<br/>Nolan experiences a nostalgic feeling when he sees a strangers smile.<br/>What will happen when the strangers past catches up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devils Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Revenge for the very first time. Wrote this when the last(?) season finished.

A raven alights onto David Clarks jail cell window sill. It caws once and flies through the bars. The caw wakes David and he watches as the raven swoops onto the floor, into the shadowed corner. After a minute or so, a woman in a black feathered cloak steps into the light. Her face is hidden by the cloaks hood, but her voice sounds like the wind whispering in the trees. David Clark and the mysterious woman strike a deal, promising that her daughter would oversee his daughters guardian and help, by any means necessary. All that was required was for the guardian to sign a parchment of aged paper. The woman handed the contract to David and when she retracted her hand, she was gone.

The next day David had a visit from his close friend, confidant and one of the only men who knew he was innocent. The slim, blonde young man was handed the page, hidden in some documents to sign. As he got to the paper, a loud caw distracted him and he cut his hand on the parchment. The blood dripped onto the paper and started moving on its own accord, signing his name for him. David stared briefly in amazement and wonder, before coming to his senses and grabbing the documents off of the blonde man, before he himself could look upon this strange spectacle.

The visit was soon over and David Clark took the documents back into his jail cell. He removed the parchment from the stack of papers and looked at it curiously, without unrolling it. It encased itself in a dark purple smoke, then disappeared. The following day he was killed in a prison riot.

 

                                                                     *              *             *

 

It was the Graysons annual Masquerade Ball. A tall blonde man in a white suit approached a blonde woman, wearing a white dress and mask. Among the loud music and crowd, they started talking quietly. Another man with short hair, in a black suit and mask, joined in the conversation. A few moments passed and a hush fell across the guests, their gazes all towards the entrance hall.

 A pale woman with onyx black hair, blood red lips and an air of mystery caused the guests to part, as the stranger made her way through the crowd. Her green eyes shone out from the eyeholes in her raven shaped, feathered mask. The train of her black satin dress silently slid across the tiled floor, while her black stiletto heels click clacked. The guests stared in awe, and some at the garter belt and thigh high lace stockings, peeking through the slit in the skirt. The woman stopped in front of the blonde man and looked up at him. He stared down at her, noticing the silver chain and feather pendant, wrapped around her neck. Without hesitation she took his tie in her left hand and pulled him closer, crashing her lips into his in a passionate kiss. Her right hand raised to his chest, slipping a piece of folded paper into his breast pocket. After their lips parted, the woman leaned forward, until her breath was on his ear.

“Tick Tock”

After those whispered words, she separated from him almost immediately and disappeared into the night.

 

Many nights later, a cherry red motorbike rode into town and parked at the local bar – The Stowaway. The leather clad rider got off the bike and entered the bar, taking off the dark tinted helmet. Her black hair fell freely onto her shoulders as she placed the helmet onto the counter, glancing around the empty bar. Her eyes stopped on the young barkeep. He had brown hair, a flannelette shirt and blue jeans. He turned towards her and continued cleaning the glasses.

“What’ll you have?” the man asked with a friendly smile.

The woman looked around the bar once more before sitting on a stool, ignoring his question. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but shouldn’t there be more people here? Especially on a Friday night.”

The man placed the glass down and slung the cloth over his shoulder. “Yeah well, business hasn’t been too good.” He says with a sigh.

The womans green eyes flashed slightly with interest, before returning to normal. “I have an idea that can attract more customers.” She says with a thoughtful expression, “it will only cost you a favor.”

“What’s the favor?” The man asks suspiciously.

“I need a place to stay. If you can help me find someone to stay with for a few days while I’m in town, I will guarantee you plenty of customers and income from tomorrow night’s performance. I’m a musician of sorts, you see.” The woman says while looking directly into his eyes.

The man only needs a moment to think about this offer, before he takes it. How hard could finding a place be? “You have a deal.” He says while shaking her hand, her soft fingers wrapping around his palm, “What’s your name?”

“Jinx” she says in a voice like crushed velvet and a stunning smile. “Yours is?”

“Jack. Jack Porter.”

             *            *             *

 

After the ball, the blonde man goes home and takes off his jacket in a daze, remembering everything that happened that night, wondering who that woman in black was and whether he would run into her again. As he hangs it up on a hanger, he notices a piece of folded paper sticking out of the breast pocket. Curiously, he plucks it out and unfolds it, seeing perfectly formed calligraphy letters reading:

“ ** _Follow the white rabbit to The Hatters tea party._**

 ** _There you will find Alice_** ”

*               *             *

 

The following night, The Stowaway is packed full of people waiting to see the performance that was promised. A small makeshift stage and lighting is set up to the back of the bar. There were no instruments or microphones, only three shiny black stools in a line. On them were three silhouettes. The lights flashed on to reveal Jinx on the center stool, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. The music started and she began to sing a bewitching melody. It was boppy, catchy, and mysterious, yet piercing and alluring. The top hat she wore was tilted to the side, allowing her curled hair to fall down in ringlets. The silver chain necklace she wore glittered in the spotlight, while her cabaret-like outfit left much to the imagination. During the performance, Jinx took off her hat and spun it around the room. Money was thrown into it in abundance and when it returned to her, it seemed like nothing was put in there at all. She simply put it back onto her head and bowed. The lights for the stage went out instantly, shrouding Jinx and the other two women once again in darkness. There was thunderous applause.

At that moment, the sharply dressed blonde man entered the bar, thinking it would be a quiet night for a drink and a chat with his best friend Jack Porter. He was shocked, to say the least, on seeing so many people. After struggling to get to the counter, he was just about to ask his friend what was going on, when he noticed the badge on Jacks shirt. It was a small plastic white rabbit. His eyes widened. His thoughts flashed back to the written note he found in his jacket. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud, yet familiar sounding voice towards the back of the room.

“Thank you! Don’t forget to tip the hunky bartender on the way out! We are The Mad Hatters, good night!”

The blonde man tried to get a look at the owner of the voice, but the crowd began to shuffle and file out of the bar – literally emptying their wallets into the large tip jar on the edge of the counter. When the room was cleared, the only people left were Jack, the blonde man and the two women who were a part of The Mad Hatters.

Jack tried giving the overflowing tip jar to one of the girls, but she just shook her head and said, “For you.” The two women then left.

This was the opportunity for the blonde man to talk to his friend. He decided to ask what has been on his mind, the moment he saw Jack.

“Say, where did you get that adorable pin?” He asked in a tone which was a mixture between teasing, mocking, and curiousity.

“I gave it to him. For good luck on this night.” He turned his head to the voice and saw a pale, black haired woman with red lips in a maroon leather trench coat, jeans and a black singlet, approaching them. She sits down on a bar stool next to the tall blonde man and taps the counter. “Tick Tock.” Jack takes this as a sign and pours her a drink.

 The blonde man stares openly at Jinx. He can’t just assume or ask her if she was the one from the party, he thinks while remembering that night. And anyway, that woman was wearing a mask.

The air is heavy with silence. Jack looks back and forth between the two in front of him and formulates a plan. He plasters on a huge cheesy grin and puts his arm around the blonde man’s shoulders, staring intently at Jinx. Jinx stares back, cocks an eyebrow and focuses her attention back onto her drink, seemingly uninterested.

“So Nolan… I hear you bought a new house. Plenty of spare rooms, I bet. You know… my friend Jinx here needs a place to stay for a few days…” hints Jack.

“Friend?” Jinx mumbles as she turns around slowly, her wrapped silver chained, raven feather pendant catches the light and jingles slightly. An eerie smile creeps onto her face, as her emerald green eyes stare into the mans, now opposite of her. “So, Nolan, huh?”

 

“You…” Nolan trails off, as his eyes fall onto Jinxs familiar necklace. Memories flash to the Masquerade Ball, and to the woman who approached him. There are some other confusing and distant memories, but he cannot seem to grasp them.

“Yuuup.” She smiles, as she rests her chin on her palm, watching him studying her and all his amusing expressions. It was about time he voiced his correct assumptions.

“…Alice…” Nolan whispers, barely audible.

“If you like.” Jinx shrugs nonchalantly. “Prefer Jinx.”

After staying quiet and watching their interaction, Jack speaks up “You two know each other?” he asks, confused.

Jinx puts on a seductive face as she slinks towards Nolan. “We’ve been acquainted.” She winks as she grabs his collar. “Want a refresher course?” she asks in a husky voice, directing the question to Nolan.

“OKAY!” Jack says loudly while grinning at Nolan’s expense, before pushing him and Jinx out of the bar. “Goodnight kids. Have fun” he chuckles and gives Nolan a meaningful look before closing the door.

Jinx yawns and stretches. “To yours, then?” She laughs as she pokes out her tongue in a childish, teasing manner. She grabs his hand and pulls him along, until they get to her bike. She throws him a spare open faced helmet and smirks. “Hop on Cowboy, and hold on tight.”

 

*                   *                *

 

The wonderful aroma wafts into the spare bedroom and makes Jinxs eyes flutter open. The curtains are open slightly, and the sunlight pierces her sleepy eyes as she stares at the unfamiliar white ceiling above her. She blinks several times trying to probe her memory of where she is. As it dawns on her that she is a guest in Mr. Nolan’s house, she sits up in bed, letting out a sigh. “What now?” Jinx mutters as she waves her hand. The windows open outward and, if that were a signal, a black raven flies into the room and perches on the headboard of the bed.

“Oh don’t look at me like that.” She scowls as the raven tilts its head and starts using its beak to comb through her hair. “You were the one who made the deal. Yes, yes. Fine. Now go away.” With that, the raven cawed then flew back out the window.

Jinx gets out of bed and trudges into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes. Nolan has his back to her and is baking muffins in a blue and white striped apron. Jinx stifles a laugh and glances at the counter, where breakfast and coffee have been prepared. She raises an eyebrow then looks back to Nolan, which still seems to have not noticed her presence. As she’s mulling over the idea to surprise him by wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, he suddenly turns around, putting the hot muffin tray onto the bench.

“Good looking and a cook, seems like a keeper.” Jinx smiles, teasingly.

Nolan stares at Jinx being illuminated by the sunlight filtering in through the glass walls surrounding the lounge room/kitchen area. He can’t stop staring as she leans on the counter wearing nothing but a black singlet and a pair of black lace cheeky boyleg underwear. Her black hair shines and her chest is slightly exposed, due to the low cut top she was donning, with her silver chain sparkling in the light. After a moment of silence Nolan realizes that he is still holding the hot tray and lets it go with a clang. Jinx giggles at him as he rinses his burnt hands under the running water of the tap.

“I didn’t hear you wake up.” He mumbles, while keeping his eyes fixed to his hands. Jinx notices that he seems to be avoiding meeting her gaze, so she decides to tease him even more.

“Sorry I didn’t have any more clothes with me.” She says as she steps up beside him and turns off the faucet.

“Here, let me see.” She takes his hands gently and peeks into his face, “want me to kiss it better?”

“I’m not a child…” He protests with a pout, as he starts to withdraw his hands. He immediately stops when Jinx starts tracing her fingers over the burns. She brings his hands up to her mouth and kisses the burns with a grin playing on her lips, locking his gaze, so to distract him from the healing light being emitted from her hands and lips. Something about those eyes drew him in. Why are they so familiar? Sure, he saw them behind the mask at the ball, but that doesn’t feel like the first time. Did they just flash orange? “Must be a trick of the light” he decides as he dismisses what he saw, his hands feeling better than normal and not burnt at all.

Jinx hears a noise then feels a presence behind her.

“Am I interrupting something?” Says a woman’s voice from behind them. Nolan snaps back to reality and looks over Jinxs shoulder to the blonde haired, brown eyed woman standing there smiling sweetly, yet looking at Nolan with angry and questioning eyes.

“Em… what are you doing here?” Nolan says, pulling back his hands, slightly flustered.

Jinx rolls her eyes with a sneer then slaps on a wide, friendly smile before turning around to greet the woman. “Hello!” She laughs cheerfully as she waves her hand.

“I heard from Jack that you have a house guest.” The blonde woman turns her attention to Jinx and extends her hand, “Emily Thorne, welcome to the Hamptons.” Jinx firmly grasped her hand and shook it.

“Thank you. I’m known as Jinx by most and Alice by one.” She says with a smirk and winked at Nolan. He averted his eyes quickly. Emily looked at them back and forth, curiously. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jinx spoke up. “I’ll just go get changed, shall I?” She says cheerily to ease the tension in the room and began walking away. Once she knew she was out of sight but still in earshot, she secretly ducked into a nearby room and started listening to the hushed yelling.

“What are you thinking? I had to hear this news from Jack! She could ruin everything!”

“What, so you want me to just kick her out? Em, she doesn’t know anything and she has nowhere else to go.”

“But how well do you know her? You only met her a few days ago! What if she is working for the Grayson’s? Put her in the Southfork Inn!”

“…I highly doubt it. Not everyone who comes here is working for them.” Nolan sighs. “And even if she was, don’t you think it’s better having her here to keep an eye on, and not there? I’m sure you didn’t come here just for this. What do you need?”

Jinx decides to stop listening to the conversation. She knows everything about ‘Emily Thorne’ and her vendetta. It was not Jinxs job to help her. Although she was curious as to why Nolan didn’t mention that the woman who approached him at the ball, was her. “Everyone has their secrets” she thinks, as she is engulfed in a cloud of raven feathers.

 

                                                                    *

 

Jinx walks into her room drying her hair with a towel, after spending the day by the poolside. Placed neatly on her bed is a black summer dress, jewelry and heels. She approaches the dress curiously and picked it up.

“I thought it was your colour.” Comes a voice from behind her. She turns around to see Nolan leaning on the doorframe, smiling.

“You make me sound so morbid” Jinx chuckled, “So, what’s the deal?”

“It’s for Emily’s party and you’re my date.” Nolan pointedly says, as he saunters towards her.

“My, my. How presumptuous of you” She laughs while looking down, holding the dress up to herself. “Who says I want to go?”

Nolan is suddenly in front of Jinx and lifts up her chin. “If you go, I’ll give you a reward.”

“Hmmm? What is this? Bribery?” She jokes, as she slips out of his grasp and crosses the room to the mirror.

“Incentive.” He grins impishly, “mostly for me” he then adds in a mutter.

 

                                                                *

 

“You’re wearing pants today, I see.” Smiles Emily. Nolan shot her a warning glare.

“Well, something longer than a singlet anyway” Jinx agreed, laughing off the obvious attack. Her hand was in the crook of Nolan’s arm, as he escorts her like a gentleman. Many people ogled and whispered and soon everyone knew about the mysterious woman with raven feathers in her hair, that Nolan Ross was parading around.

As Nolan went to get drinks, Jinx heard a loud caw above her head and saw a raven swoop onto a nearby tree branch. She discretely watched the raven as it stared at her and cawed once again.  Nodding slightly at the raven, she began scanning the crowd, looking for where her escort was. She spotted him speaking quietly to Emily, looking a little angry. Jinx guessed it was probably about her and clicked her tongue in disgust. Maybe it was time she left this party. She had business to attend to elsewhere.

Interrupting their conversation, Jinx took Nolan aside and asked if she could return home, making an excuse that the setting isn’t her and the obvious distrust is insulting, as she has done nothing to warrant such. Nolan glances at Emily, who is now whispering to the same short haired man from the ball, and allows her to go home for the evening. Nolan watches Jinx leave and notices the man who Emily was talking to only moments before, leave shortly after.

*

Jinx hears a noise coming from her room. Turning off the tap, she steps out of the shower and wraps a bathrobe around her naked body. “Heh.” She thinks, as she pretends to be completely oblivious to the intruder. She walks straight past her bedroom towards the kitchen, acting like she wants a glass of water, knowing full well that the man is spying on her through the crack of the ajar door. She exits his sight and he slips out of the room, sticking to the wall, stealthily creeping toward the kitchen where he assumes Jinx will be. He slowly peeks around the corner to see her with her back towards him, leaning over and looking into the fridge. The sound of beating wings from the entryway startles him, as he looks briefly in the direction. Ofcourse nothing is there except darkness, so he turns his attention back to the kitchen. The fridge is still left open and Jinx is nowhere to be seen.

“What are you doing here?” Comes a chilling voice from behind him. Startled, the man turns around with speed and comes face to face with an icy stare from chilling green eyes. The rest of her body encased in darkness.

“Stay away from Nolan Ross.” He warns, in his British accent.

“And what, praytell, makes you think that I would listen to you, Aiden?” Jinx scoffs with an eerily cold, malicious smile playing on her now also visible lips.

This catches the man offguard. He quickly regains his composure and growls as he rushes towards Jinx, grabbing her roughly and yanking her face towards his own, studying her in close proximity. “How the hell do you know my name?”

“I know many things.” She says cryptically, “But…”

Tears well up in her eyes as she cries loudly in a scared voice “…Please, don’t hurt me!” Her malicious smile disappears instantly, as the front door flies open. Nolan runs straight to Jinx and pulls her away from Aiden, shielding her behind him. “He just grabbed me and threatened me to stay away from you.” Jinx sobs as she clings to Nolan’s clothes. He glares coldly at Aiden.

“I suggest you leave. Quickly.”

Jinx peeks at Aiden with a triumphant smile on her face. He looks at her with contempt as he leaves. “Emily will hear about this.” He mutters, while shutting the door.

 

              *

Nolan tells Jinx he is going to speak to Emily about Aiden and that he won’t be home till late. Jinx smiles and sees him off, then returns to the poolside and dips her legs into the cool water. A raven swoops onto the deck chair and caws loudly.

“He is gone you know. You don’t have to stay like that.” She cranes her neck to look at the raven. “Fine, fine, please yourself then.”

*

Emily Thorne throws a large envelope onto the table in front of Nolan Ross. He is confused as he opens the package and flips through the sheets of paper. They are all blank.

Aiden steps forward, “that is your girlfriends background.” He says “She has no bank records, birth certificate, social security number, nothing.”

Nolan slams the papers on the desk and rushes home, wanting answers, only to hear carefree humming coming from the side of the house. He slowly tiptoes down the path, trying not to make a sound and takes a peek around the corner.

Jinx is sitting on the pool edge, twirling the water with her finger. As she draws her finger out, a large bubble is created and it floats into the air. She pops it with a smile, then raises her hands swiftly. Nolan stares in bewilderment as water jets up from the pool and freezes in place, like crystal stalagmites. He turns his wide eyes away from the water and rests them on Jinx. He feels the corners of his mouth twitch and tug up into a confusing nostalgic smile, as he sees a child-like happiness lighting up her face and making her golden eyes glisten.

*

Jinx stands and touches the surface of the water with the tip of her toe. The water freezes under her bare feet as she delicately walks into the middle of the pool, sliding her hands over the frozen icicles. There is a sudden caw from the deckchair, making Jinx twirl around and immediately stop humming. She sees Nolan standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. She also notices the Raven seemingly smiling at her.

“Son of a ….” Was all Jinx could manage to say before losing concentration and in turn, making the ice turn back into water and her eyes change back to green. Much to her surprise when she resurfaced, Nolan was standing by the poolside with a towel. She grabbed it hesitantly and wrapped it around herself, while walking back into the house.

*

 

Nolan had so many questions and mixed emotions swirling in his head. Even though she had lied and kept things from him, somehow he couldn’t be angry with her. And what was with that nostalgia? He felt a strange sort of calmness and only his curiosity peaked.

Jinx knew - more or less - what Nolan was feeling and thinking, as she conjured a cup of coffee. The dark purple smoke gave way to a white cupped hazelnut cappuccino. “Stupid blood pact. If this was just a job, it would have been so simple.” She thinks and sighs as she leans back on the sofa across from Nolan, who stays standing.

Nolan was the first to break the silence “So, that night with Aiden…”

“Out of everything, that’s the first question?” Jinx laughs. “Oh yeah, I could’ve gotten out of that easily.” She says nonchalantly, while sipping her coffee “I just wanted to see what you’d do.”

Nolan stares at her in disbelief. She looks up from her coffee. “What is it?”

“What else can you do?” he asks narrowing his eyes with interest.

“And that’s the second question? Wow.” She replies, yet answers anyway. “Plenty.”

“Like…?”

Jinx sighs with exasperation as she stands from the sofa and places her cup back onto the table. Striding towards him, her eyes change to orange as she slams and pins Nolan to the wall with but a wave of her arm. “Ever heard of a siren, Mister Ross?” she grins as she leans closer, putting her hands on the wall either side of his head.

“It’s a mythical creature who lures men to their death with their enchanting song.” He answers, unsure as to what she was hinting at.

“That’s right.” Jinx says slyly as she strokes his face, before starting to hum an enchanting song.

“That’s an interesting song, has a nice melody.” He says firmly, making Jinxs eyes widen slightly with surprise, before narrowing into a playful grin.

“Hmmm.” She tilts her head and takes a step backwards, eyes returning to green and releasing Nolan. “I should’ve known it wouldn’t work on you.” She laughs with self-deprecation, turning her back to him ready to walk away. “I’ll gather my things and move on.”

Nolan grabs her arm.

“You don’t have to go.” He speaks clearly, turning her around to face him. He pulls her close in an embrace and kisses Jinx somewhat forcefully, searching for answers to the questions he doesn’t want to ask.

 

                                                               *            *             *

“Nolaaaaannnn” A mysterious voice eerily lingers on the wind as it whips through the trees. Nolan looks up into the clear night sky, at the luminescent full moon. A shadowy figure flits across his field of vision. “Nolaaaaannn” The voice is closer this time, but just out of reach. The bushes rustle and a cloud of beating black wings approach him, the shadowy figure in the eye of the raven storm. He squints his eyes to get a closer look at whatever is inside. The feathery tornado disperses and a little girl with black pigtails and bright green eyes stands there giggling cutely. She runs towards him and tugs on his hand.

“Hey, hey! Let’s play!” She says as she looks at him with big, innocent eyes.

As Nolan looks down at the small girl, moonlight catches her silver chain necklace. The light becomes so bright, that he is forced to shield his eyes. The next instant, he is sitting in a lecture hall, surrounded by students. “What is going on here?” He asks himself loudly.

“Mr. Ross, please keep questions till after the lecture” The professor says as the class laughs at him.

The hair on the back of Nolan’s neck prickles. Someone was watching him. As he scans the room, a flash of something reflecting in the sunlight catches his eye. He turns his gaze to the window and sees a girl with her black hair combed back into a ponytail, jeans and a denim jacket sitting under a tree reading. As she looks up, their eyes lock and she smiles kindly. Her face distorts as rain begins to fall heavily. Her visage is now shrouded as the droplets run down the windowpane.

“No! Please!” He hears the woman scream, as the once clear rainwater turns to blood.

 

*                *                  *

 

Nolan jolts awake covered in a cold sweat. He hadn’t had that nightmare for a very long time, but he begins to understand the feeling of nostalgia he had when he saw Jinxs smile beside the pool. Why did he block out those memories? “I had wondered what happened to those girls…” he mumbles as he looks down at Jinxs sleeping face and entwines his slender fingers around a strand of her long black hair, “…or was it just the one?” As the realization of Jinx being throughout his life dawns on him, he begins to ponder the circumstances of her mysterious disappearance and whether her returning is tied with the revenge.

*

Nolan didn’t know when he fell back asleep, but he awoke to Jinxs arms around him and her face in front of his, her green eyes glittering with mischief.

“How long have you been watching me?”

“About 5 minutes, give or take” she giggles with delight. “You look so cute and innocent when you’re asleep!”

“But I was anything but, last night, right?” Nolan manages a sleazy grin.

Jinx laughs and hits his chest playfully, then pinches his nose. Nolan retaliates and soon they are wrestling on the bed. Nolan pushes Jinx down and pins her hands above her head, in an attempt to stop her wriggling. Their laughing and smiles fades as Nolan eyes fills with a hungry passion, as he kisses Jinx intensely. Jinx lets out a moan, just as Nolans phone rings.

“If it’s important, they’ll call back.” Nolan says, as he traces his lips down her neck.

The ringing stops briefly, only to start again.

“Just get the phone.” Jinx sighs, as Nolan climbs off from ontop of her.

Nolan’s face grows serious as he sees the caller ID. “Can I tell Emily about you?”

“Uuuuggghhh!” Jinx groans as she holds a pillow onto her face.

“Please?” Nolan pleads with puppy eyes.

Jinx peeks out from under the pillow then throws it at him. “Fine. But in MY way.”

*

“I know it sounds insane, but it’s true Ems.”

Emily just looks at Nolan with sadness and pity.

The loud caw at the entrance made everyone turn around at once, yet nothing was in sight. “It’s show time, Jinx.” Nolan says loudly, with a grin.

“Nolan, you’re talking to a bird. Maybe you should see a doctor…” Emily says with genuine concern.

 “Jinx? You named a bird after your girlfriend?” Aiden pipes in with a mocking laugh.

“No.” Nolan says simply, his grin growing wider as the sound of a thousand beating wings echo in the empty warehouse.

From all openings, ravens pour in like water when a dam bursts. The ravens mesh together, forming a very loud, black cloud of beating wings. As quickly as the ravens came, the cloud disperses, revealing an elegantly dressed Jinx in a black evening gown and pumps, raven feathers adorning her sleek black hair and littering the floor.

“I am the girlfriend.” She said with amusement, seeing Emily’s and Aiden’s flabbergasted expressions.

*               *                  *

“You’ll be a powerful ally. I have no choice but to trust you.” Emily says staring intently at Jinx.

“Horrible idea, really.” Jinx laughs dryly.

“Regardless, I have need of your talents.” Emily insists in an elitist tone of voice.

“I’m not helping you” Jinx snorts with derision. As soon as those words leave her mouth, she collapses on the floor in agonizing pain. Screaming, her sparkling green eyes shift from orange to royal purple, then to a dull black as her blood begins to boil. On the surface of her skin, letters burn onto her pale flesh starting from her chest and starts to spread like venom.

The three of them stare at her before Nolan snaps back to reality in a panic and runs to her side.

“Okay! I’ll help you!” Jinx gasps as her breathing becomes shallow, closing her eyes and drifting into unconsciousness.

With the sudden resignation, her eyes shoot open, revealing their normal green colour. Skin clearing, she jumps up and begins straightening her clothes and hair. “Stupid contract” Jinx mumbles once again under her breath, completely forgetting Nolan standing next to her.

“What contract?” Nolan says, eyeing her dubiously.

“Oh.” She turns toward Nolan with obvious shock, then returns to her usual cool demeanor. “Well, crap.” Jinx says, as she runs her fingers through her hair. “Gather around boys and girls, I’m about to tell you a story!”

“Cut the crap and stop with the condescending attitude.” Aiden interjects.

“Says the pot.” Jinx lets out a troubled sigh. “Nolan, you signed a devils contract… or ‘Blood Pact’, if you will. I’m aware it was accidental, but nevertheless my mother made sure it happened.”

Nolan remembers the time when he visited David in prison. The pain from cutting his hand returns as he makes a fist. Jinx sees this and walks over to him. She softly takes his hand in hers and uncurls his fingers. A strange mark is etched onto his palm. Confusion fills Nolans face as he stares at this new found branding.

“The contract is now void. That is the reason you can see it. I shall remove these scars now, and be on my way.” Jinx says as she raises her other hand to his palm. She had grown attached to him over the last few days, and didn’t really want to leave.

“Wait!” Nolan grabs Jinxs wrist, just before her fingers touch the now slightly glowing mark.

Aiden, Emily and Jinx all stare at him with confused expressions.

“It is no longer binding us, so you should have no feelings of attachment towards me, as it was only the contract that kept us together.” Jinx said whilst raising an eyebrow.

“Was it really?” Nolan mumbles.

“Huh?” Jinx twitches at Nolan’s sudden silent proclamation.

“Was it really just the contract?” Nolan insists, searching her eyes for any signs of her memories.

“I don’t-” Jinx starts, as she returns his stare with uncertainty. Rain begins to fall heavily outside. The sound of thunder causes her eyes to widen. She spins towards the entrance in a panic. Two dark figures shimmer in the shadows. “No… not again! I don’t want to go!” Jinx screams feverishly.

 “ _This scene is all too familiar_ ”, Nolan thinks as he feels his hand burn in Jinxs grasp. He quickly lets it go and raises his palm to his face. The mark is gone. The timing is a little too coincidental.

“To make such a composed person fear like that...” Aiden whispers to Emily as they agree to protect her. They move in front of Jinx, yet the shadows just pass through them like ghosts.

Nolan grips Jinxs shoulders tightly. This causes Jinxs attention to focus back on him.

“Make another contract with me.”

“What…?”

“We have two witnesses and I’m not going to lose you again.” Nolan says with determination. A black shadow passes through him aggressively, perhaps sensing what Nolan is about to say, causing Nolan to drop to a knee and clutch his chest. “Marry me.” He says in a painstaked voice.

Aiden, Emily and Jinx all stare at Nolan, now on one knee proposing. Completely forgetting about the current dangerous situation they are in.

********

Many months later, while Jinx was out on a job, the FBI captured Nolan and began interrogating him about the computer program he had created. “My fiancé won’t like this.” He mumbled to himself quietly.

*

A black cloaked woman slips into the building without alerting guards and makes her way through the lobby. Someone behind a desk spots the hooded woman as she passes. “Miss, you aren’t supposed to be in here. You need to leave immediately.”

The cloaked woman turns and begins to approach the agent. Allowing him to see into her hood, she narrows her green eyes sharply. They change to gold as she leans toward the man.

“You WILL take me to see Nolan Ross, won’t you dearie?” She commands icily.

The agents eyes glaze over. “Yes ma’am, this way.” He says in monotone, as he unlocks the high security door with a keycard. They pass through several hallways until they stand in front of a single grey door with the words ‘Interrogation room A’ and a small window.

The woman turns to the agent and gives orders. “Now my dear, my influence will wear off shortly. In the meantime, destroy all documents relating to the Nolan Ross case. Do you hear me? ALL. And quickly. After which, I want you to take your gun... and put it to your head, slowly pulling the trigger. This will be your punishment.” The zombie-like agent salutes then runs off as fast as his legs could carry him.

The cloaked woman peeks in through the window. She counts six FBI agents all up. “Really? Is that all?” She scoffs as her eyes change golden. “Sleep.”

As soon as those whispered words left her mouth, the agents all collapse into a deep slumber. Nolan looks towards the opening door. The woman, stepping over slumped bodies, makes her way to Nolan. He reaches up and slides off her hood, letting out a little smile. “I'm surprised you didn't kill them all," Nolan chuckles. "What took you so long, Jinx?”

 

 


End file.
